1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which creates a desired musical waveform through Fourier synthesis on the basis of harmonic coefficients, and more particularly to an electronic musical instrument which is provided with a harmonic coefficient control means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been proposed, for controlling harmonic coefficients through utilization of Formant filter characteristics in an electronic musical instrument, a method which employs memories for storing all the Formant filter characteristics, a method which obtains a desired Formant filter characteristic through calculations, and various other methods.
The method which stores all the Formant filter characteristics necessistates the use of a huge number of memories for producing a variety of desired musical tones. At present, memories are low-cost; however, a system with plenty of memories will inevitably increase the manufacturing costs of electronic musical instruments. On the other hand, the method which obtains the desired Formant filter characteristic entirely through calculations needs many calculating means, that is, involves a lot of calculations, and hence calls for complicated circuit arrangements, leading to difficulties in fabrication as an integrated circuit.